


Not quite march

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Dialogue Heavy, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Good Eridan Ampora, Humanstuck, Makeover, March Eridan, Nail Polish, Shirtless, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Eridan is at a sleepover with drunk girlsCross-dressing ensues





	Not quite march

The air was filled with giddy giggles and drunken snorts from children who managed to sneak into the alcohol stash under the sink belonging to Feferi's mom. The sleepover had been going on for about 4 hours, and there had already been a karaoke contest, truth or dare and almost anything someone could think of at a sleepover, all except a makeover.  
"Isn't your mom going to be mad at all of the noise?" Rose inquired, lying on the floor next to Eridan, both of them shirtless and Eridan trying not to stare at Rose's bra.

"Her?!" Feferi snorted "My mom is out doing her own shit with my dad somewhere in town, and Meenah is at Vriska's place so she won't be annoyed either." Rose seemed pleased with Feferi's answer and tried to reignite a conversation with Eridan but became distracted by Kanaya, who was applying a fresh coat of her unusual green lipstick after it being stripped by a glass of wine and a shot of raspberry vodka.  
"Kanaya," Rose started, turning on her charm "I must say that is a striking colour you wear on your lips." Rose began to make her way over to Kanaya and put her face close. "May I sample your hue~?" Without missing a beat, Rose planted her lips on Kanaya's, who pulled back in shock, but not quick enough that her fresh lipstick was smeared on Rose's mouth.

"You could always ask to borrow my lipstick."

"But that way is more fun~" Rose said, downing her second glass of red wine "Hey Eridan, would you care for some lipstick?" Rose grabbed Kanaya's lipstick and applied a better coat onto her own lips before leaning over to Eridan who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm good thNX-" As Eridan spoke, Rose pressed her lips against Eridans, the green colour sloppily applied to his lips.

"There, now you're beautiful." 

"Jeez Rose," Feferi sighed "If you're going to put makeup on him you could at least put it on right."

"Feferi don't." Kanaya said.

"Oh, sorry. It is kinda rude to use, 


End file.
